You Give Me Chills FR
by NekoJilly
Summary: Traduction. Emma n'a pas vu Hook depuis plus de deux jours, depuis qu'il a pris soin d'elle à vrai dire. Se faisant la réflexion que ça ne ressemble pas du tout au pirate, elle part à sa recherche et le trouve dans une situation d'une difficulté similaire. Suite de "You Give Me Fever", deuxième histoire dans la série des "You Give Me…"
1. Chapter 1

Traduction de la fiction "You Give Me Chills"

Auteur: ForPony39 ( u/4023760/ForPony39)

Suite de "You Give Me Fever", deuxième histoire dans la série des "You Give Me…"

Note: Je ne traduis pas les noms en français. Je comprends que ça puisse choquer certaines personnes mais personnellement je ne peux pas me résoudre à les traduire, c'est psychologique ^^

Alors les prénoms comme Aurora je les traduits mais les noms provenant des contes resteront en version originale.

Voici les personnages dont le nom n'est pas traduit dans cette histoire:

Snow alias Blanche Neige ou Mary-Margareth

Hook alias Capitaine Crochet ou Killian Jones

Charming alias Prince Charmant ou David Nolan

* * *

De son propre aveu, le premier jour où Hook la laissa en paix après l'incident de la fièvre fut un soulagement. Parce que la conversation gênante qu'elle avait eue avec Snow quand cette dernière avait débarqué dans sa chambre la nuit ayant suivi ladite fièvre, voulant savoir pourquoi ils venaient juste de tomber sur un Hook torse nu s'échappant de son appartement… Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Si elle avait dû voir Hook le lendemain, sa tête aurait explosé. Emma avait fait face à certaines choses effrayantes dans sa vie – mais cette conversation avait de loin été la plus horrible. Le mantra _Ce n'est pas en train d'arriver, ce n'est pas en train d'arriver_ avait tourné en boucle dans sa tête tout le temps de l'échange.

Snow avait essayé de lui faire "la conversation".

Oui, celle-là.

* * *

 _"Je comprends, tes hormones sont en ébullition et elles peuvent t'embrouiller l'esprit, te faire perdre toute raison –"_

 _"Rien n'était embrouillé, il n'y avait pas d'hormones en ébullition !"_

 _" – Parfois elles ont une emprise sur toi, c'est comme une folie temporaire – "_

 _"J'ai 28 ans et un gamin Snow ! Je ne suis pas une adolescente en rut !"_

 _"… est-ce que vous avez utilisé un moyen de protection ?"_

 _"JE NE ME SUIS PAS TAPE HOOK D'ACCORD !?"_

* * *

Et ce fut la partie la moins embarrassante de cette conversation.

Ensuite David décida d'y ajouter son grain de sel, après avoir apparemment été occupé à chasser Hook dans une tentative de le tuer.

* * *

 _"Emma, que s'est-il passé ?" demanda-t-il hors d'haleine. "Pourquoi Hook était-il ici ? Torse nu ?"_

 _Il pointa un doigt dans sa direction "Punie, teeeellement punie !"_

 _"Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde débarque dans ma chambre ?" cria d'exaspération Emma. "Et pour l'amour du ciel David, je suis adulte !"_

 _Cette réponse féroce eut le mérite de le faire taire pendant deux ou trois secondes. "Ok tout le monde dehors s'il vous plait, j'ai besoin de m'habiller" soupira la blonde, ne se rendant pas compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire._

Ce fut à cet instant qu'il essaya de la convaincre qu'il avait besoin de son arme.

Finalement, elle réussit à expliquer à Snow et David qu'il ne s'était rien passé entre elle et Hook et les renseigna sur ce qui s'était réellement passé. Tous deux furent très choqués par la manière plus qu'agressive avec laquelle elle avait été malade, et ne surent que penser du fait que Hook ait été son sauveur.

* * *

 _"Je suis juste heureuse que tu ailles bien" lui dit Snow en la serrant dans ses bras. Emma soupira et sourit légèrement en lui rendant son embrassade, c'était plutôt sympa d'avoir des gens qui s'inquiétaient pour vous._

 _Ça s'était mieux terminé qu'elle ne l'avait – "Maintenant je vais te crier dessus" l'avertit Snow avec un calme inquiétant, continuant à l'enlacer, "prépare-toi."_

 _"Si près…" murmura Emma au plafond avant de fermer les yeux très fort._

Donc, les cris sur le fait qu'elle avait été stupide de ne pas appeler à l'aide arrivèrent finalement, car il y a de la justice dans ce monde, et Hook avait semble-t-il fait une pause dans sa quête pour l'emmerder – peut-être avait-il peur que David soit encore en guerre.

Parce que oui, il l'était.

Cependant, le deuxième jour, Emma eut un… curieux sentiment. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui tende une embuscade en ville alors qu'elle faisait ses devoirs de shérif, mais il ne le fit pas.

Elle ne l'admettrait jamais à personne (elle arrivait à peine à se l'avouer à elle-même) mais elle avait en quelque sorte remarqué que tout au long de la journée et dans la soirée, alors qu'il n'avait toujours pas fait son apparition, il lui avait un peu manqué. Rien qu'un chouia.

Ça et le fait qu'elle le connaissait, savoir qu'un David criminel trainait dans les parages rendrait le fait de lui rendre visite encore plus excitant pour lui – un vrai nid à problèmes ce type. Alors, où était-il ?

Elle attendit en s'occupant de la paperasse, dans l'expectative de le voir passer le coin du couloir avec son immense sourire séducteur, sortant quelque chose d'intelligent et sexy à la fois.

Mais il ne vint jamais.

La plupart des gens auraient pensé _, enfin, il a compris_.

La première pensée d'Emma fut _qu'est-ce que ce pirate est en train de préparer ?_

Parce que Hook n'écoutait pas les conseils si ces derniers lui disaient non – une des raisons pour lesquelles elle voulait le frapper quotidiennement.

Elle essaya de se concentrer sur sa paperasse – avec Henry passant la nuit chez Régina, Emma pensa qu'elle était autorisée à travailler tard si elle le voulait.

Vers neuf heures elle n'en put plus. Elle posa son crayon avec colère et enfila son manteau – elle allait aller le trouver.

Ses instincts lui indiquèrent la marina donc c'est par là qu'elle commença, mais elle ne vit pas le Jolly Roger.

Bien sûr que non – Hook ne serait pas resté dans la marina.

Elle trouva son navire un peu plus bas, près d'une pathétique ligne de sable que certains appelaient une plage, tiré sur les rochers.

 _Ohhh quel rebelle_ pensa-t-elle sarcastiquement.

"Hook !" hurla Emma, son souffle troublant l'air alors qu'elle se tenait au niveau de la proue du navire qui la dominait. Elle pointa sa lampe torche vers le haut de façon à ce que n'importe quel visage qui regarderait par-dessus bord soit immédiatement illuminé.

Personne ne lui répondit.

"Tu vas vraiment me faire monter dans ton fichu bateau pas vrai ?" l'appela-t-elle à nouveau.

Le fait qu'aucune insinuation ne la salua depuis le bord du vaisseau lui fit froncer les sourcils.

Il y avait une corde et quelques planches que, supposément, il utilisait comme points d'appui pour grimper à bord de ce fichu bateau. Emma rangea sa lampe dans sa poche, saisit ladite corde et commença l'ascension. Elle se demanda comment diable faisait-il pour monter avec une seule main – bon sang, le faire avec deux emmitouflées dans des mitaines était déjà un défi.

Ses pieds touchèrent le pont et elle resta plantée là une minute, essayant de s'orienter. La jeune femme tritura sa lampe jusqu'à en sortir un rai de lumière et en balaya le pont, le trouvant étrangement abandonné.

C'était fort possible qu'il ne soit en fait pas ici… mais pour une raison quelconque Emma ne put se résoudre à partir aussi facilement. Quelque chose n'allait pas…

"Hook !" l'appela-t-elle à nouveau.

Elle entendit une toux étouffée.

Emma tourna la tête dans la direction générale du bruit et repéra une porte qui, supposa-t-elle, devait mener au pont inférieur.

Elle l'ouvrit, trouvant la pièce aussi froide que le reste du bateau, et fit quelques pas à l'intérieur avant de tomber sur une autre porte sur sa gauche d'où elle entendit sortir une autre toux étouffée.

Elle ouvrit lentement la porte, pénétrant dans la pièce avec précaution – même si elle ne savait pas pourquoi. La lumière de sa lampe révéla une chambre qui semblait être les quartiers du Capitaine, ou ce qu'elle pensait être les quartiers du Capitaine – c'était un peu grand pour être autre chose. C'était une longue pièce dont la largeur équivalait à la taille de la fenêtre qui laissait filtrer la nuit noire – promettant de laisser passer une bonne quantité de lumière une fois le soleil levé – contenant un bureau en bois de taille moyenne d'une couleur brun foncé riche et profonde où étaient posées quelques cartes.

Il y avait également une cheminée avec quelques objets disposés sur le manteau. Emma ne prit pas la peine de les examiner et continua d'explorer les lieux à l'aide de sa lampe jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur un lit en face de la cheminée et de la porte.

La forme d'un homme se dessinait sous quelques couvertures, la chaleur moite d'un souffle s'élevant en un nuage depuis un creux dans les draps.

"Killian ?"

La jeune femme se hâta vers le lit, retournant l'autre personne de façon à pouvoir la regarder en face et lui éclairant les traits avec sa lumière de poche.

Son front était perlé d'une sueur froide, il avait le visage tiré, les yeux fermés, et il claquait des dents.

Oh bon sang.

"Killian réveille-toi" dit-elle en le secouant par l'épaule. Ses yeux restèrent clos et Emma jura.

Elle lui avait semble-t-il passé ce qu'elle avait attrapé quelques jours plus tôt.

Ce qui était probablement la raison pour laquelle elle ne l'avait pas vu ces deux derniers jours.

"Allez Killian, réveille-toi" demanda-t-elle doucement, touchant son visage et trouvant sa peau moite. "C'est moi, Emma".

Le plissement de son front s'atténua quelque peu mais ce fut tout, ses dents claquaient toujours alors qu'il essayait de s'enrouler plus serré dans sa couverture pour conserver le peu de chaleur qu'il détenait encore. Il n'allait vraiment pas bien, il fallait qu'elle le sorte d'ici. Il lui fallut une seconde pour réaliser à quel point cette tache allait s'avérer difficile. Impossible pour elle de trainer un pirate inconscient hors de son navire et dans sa voiture – elle allait devoir prendre les rênes sur ce coup, ici sur le bateau.

Cette pièce était glacée, tout comme lui – elle allait devoir le réchauffer.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la cheminée, sortant le briquet qu'elle se trimballait toujours dans la poche juste au cas où – toujours avoir un briquet sur soi.

La jeune femme se mit rapidement au travail, allumant d'abord les quelques lampes à huile éparpillées dans la pièce pour avoir un peu de lumière. Elle trouva un peu de bois près de l'âtre et empila les morceaux avec une poignée de brindilles qu'elle avait raclées sur le sol. Elle mit le feu à un papier qu'elle avait dans sa poche et le fourra dans le tas de bois, soufflant doucement dessus jusqu'à ce que le feu prenne.

Alors que le feu commençait à avoir une bonne emprise sur le tas de bois elle se retourna vers Hook, qui recommença à tousser. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose pendant que le feu prenait tout son temps pour entrer en combustion et dégager la chaleur dont ils avaient besoin. Elle vit le jeune homme frissonner, essayant de régénérer une partie de la chaleur qu'il lui restait, et décida qu'il fallait faire quelque chose.

"Ok, je ne vais pas attendre que ce satané feu se décide à brûler" dit-elle en direction de la cheminée avec frustration.

Elle revint vers le lit, ôtant ses gants et se débarrassant de sa veste.

"Tu dois te réchauffer immédiatement" l'informa-t-elle tout en déboutonnant son chemisier jusqu'à mi-chemin. "Je suis sûre que tu approuverais de la méthode que je suis sur le point d'utiliser."

Elle hésita une seconde, se contentant de l'observer. "Si tu te réveilles et fais ne serait-ce qu'un commentaire je te t…" murmura-t-elle, en grande partie pour elle-même, alors qu'elle relevait la couverture et se glissait dans le lit à ses côtés.

Elle passa son bras autour de lui et le tira vers elle, le visage de Hook positionné dans le creux de son cou. Elle retira son crochet pour éviter de se faire embrocher, le posant au sol avant de placer ses mains sous son t-shirt de façon à les réchauffer plus rapidement.

Ses doigts étaient glacés contre sa peau, même la sueur sur son front était froide et la fit sursauter.

Un de ses bras à elle frottait les bras et le dos du pirate alors qu'elle essayait de le réchauffer, ne réalisant que maintenant à quel point son t-shirt noir était fin (sérieusement, était-ce la seule couleur qu'il portait ?).

Son autre main reposait à l'arrière de sa tête, gardant la fraicheur de sa joue pressée contre sa clavicule. Le contact peau à peau était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour essayer de réchauffer quelqu'un, voilà pourquoi c'était dangereux bien sûr – cela amenait… beaucoup d'intimité dans l'équation.

Sa seule consolation était qu'il était inconscient en cet instant, et la froideur de sa peau sur la sienne était au mieux inconfortable. Ses tremblements s'estompèrent petit à petit, minute par minute alors que ses muscles commençaient à se détendre, chaque respiration était plus aisée que la précédente, son souffle effleurant la peau du cou d'Emma (cela provoquait une étrange sensation en elle…).

Elle ne pouvait voir son visage en entier mais ce qu'elle put discerner (ses lèvres), lorsqu'elle regarda vers le bas, fut sa bouche qui semblait se relaxer.

La main du brun ressemblait moins à de la glace contre son estomac après quelques minutes supplémentaires, lui empruntant sa chaleur. Elle soupira, soulagée par le progrès.

« Et tu m'engueules parce que je n'appelle personne ? » commenta-t-elle sarcastiquement.

Hook bougea légèrement dans ses bras et pendant un instant elle crût qu'il se réveillait. Puis sa main bougea, survolant la peau au niveau de ses hanches et la rapprochant de lui, les yeux toujours clos tandis que son visage s'approchait de son cou, ses lèvres frôlant presque la clavicule de la blonde.

Emma dût retenir un cri, le cœur battant si vite que tout ce qu'elle entendait était son sang battre à ses oreilles. « K-Killian ? » bégaya-t-elle, incertaine quant à son état d'éveil.

Il ne répondit pas, tenant tout près une Emma qui, faute d'un meilleur terme, était gelée sur place. « Tu es réveillé ? » demanda-t-elle incertaine, une touche d'avertissement dans la voix.

Seul le doux rythme de son souffle caressant son cou lui répondit.

Elle resta dans cette position pendant un temps qui lui sembla à la fois long et incroyablement court, incertaine quant à la marche à suivre, essayant d'entendre quelque chose d'autre que ses battements de cœur.

« …Je ne sais jamais ce que je ressens avec toi » confessa-t-elle dans un murmure, heureuse qu'il ne puisse pas l'entendre. Elle n'était même pas sûre de savoir pourquoi elle l'avait dit à voix haute.

Après quelques minutes son cœur ralentit juste assez pour ne plus l'assourdir avec chacun de ses battements, et le crépitement du feu attira son attention. Emma se recula quelque peu du jeune homme et tourna la tête pour observer les flammes qui avaient finalement pris place dans l'âtre et dansaient désormais au-dessus des buches, apportant lumière et chaleur.

Elle devrait probablement l'en approcher, peut-être lui arranger une place pour l'allonger devant.

Mais ses couvertures étaient vraiment nazes, cela reviendrait à l'étendre sur un tissu qui ne retiendrait aucune chaleur – inutile. Et probablement inconfortable.

 _Je devrais utiliser la couverture que j'ai dans la voiture…_ pensa-t-elle.

Elle sentit sa main bouger à nouveau, sortir de sous son chemisier et s'aventurer vers ses fesses.

« Hook ! » siffla-t-elle, dégageant sa main et s'écartant assez pour lui lancer un regard noir.

Seulement ses yeux étaient toujours clos et il semblait toujours aussi impassible.

Elle l'étudia avec suspicion pendant un moment avant de lever les yeux au ciel lorsqu'elle entendit un léger ronflement de sa part.

« Félicitations, même dans ton sommeil tu n'es qu'un libidineux salaud » dit-elle en secouant la tête, laissant retomber sa main baladeuse loin d'elle.

Emma tressaillit lorsqu'il toussa à nouveau. C'était un son calme et pourtant rauque et presque douloureux, l'expression de Hook montrant un inconfort certain.

Elle n'aimait pas ça.

Emma se dégagea avec précaution de son emprise, ce qui ne fut pas difficile bien qu'il semblât réticent à la lâcher, et se leva.

Elle resserra les couvertures autour de lui avant de reboutonner correctement son chemisier et d'enfiler sa veste, remontant sa fermeture tout en jetant un coup d'œil au brun endormi – remarquant le pli mécontent entre ses sourcils.

« Je reviens tout de suite Killian » lui promit-elle.

Pourquoi lui parlait-elle alors qu'il était inconscient ?

Elle lui jeta à nouveau un regard, réticente à l'idée de le laisser dans un tel état. Mais elle se consola en se disant qu'elle allait revenir – elle allait lui rendre la faveur et elle allait le faire bien bon sang.

Emma sortit rapidement, fermant la porte derrière elle.

* * *

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que Killian ouvrit les yeux.

« Quel rêve charmant » murmura-t-il, tremblant quelque peu maintenant qu'elle était partie. Au moins le feu procurait assez de chaleur pour empêcher le froid de s'infiltrer. Les lampes illuminaient le reste de ses quartiers d'une manière presque irréelle pour ses yeux fatigués, les avait-il allumées ?

 _Etait-ce un rêve ?_ se demanda-t-il, fronçant les sourcils – elle avait eu l'air tellement réelle sous sa main et dans ses bras, l'odeur de sa peau était saisissante et enivrante.

Cela l'avait réchauffé quand il avait cru mourir de froid, des sensations retournant dans ses doigts. Et il avait senti quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Il eut un petit rire à cette pensée, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire douloureusement tousser à nouveau. Si ce n'était qu'un rêve il espérait le refaire, si non…

 _« Je ne sais jamais ce que je ressens avec toi »_

Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne risquait pas de l'oublier.

« Reviens vite Swan » dit-il, ses yeux se fermant contre son gré.

* * *

Je ne compte plus les mois d'absence, mais voilà comme promis la deuxième fiction de la série des "You Give Me..."

Je suis sur deux traductions en ce moment donc je ne promet rien au niveau du rythme de publication, mais ça devrait être plus facile maintenant que j'ai plus de temps libre ^^

En tout cas j'espère que cette traduction vous aura plu, nous voilà partis pour une fiction de 5 chapitres :)

Bonne soirée à tous et à bientôt !


	2. Chapter 2

Lorsqu'Emma revint vingt minutes plus tard elle portait trois couvertures, une bouteille de sirop pour la toux, deux thermos remplis du bouillon de poule de Grand-Maman, une brique de jus d'orange, de l'ibuprofène et une bouteille d'eau. Il lui avait fallu deux voyages pour tout ramener – il fallait vraiment que Killian trouve un moyen plus facile d'accéder au pont de son fichu bateau. Elle remarqua, tandis qu'elle posait ses provisions sur le sol, que la pièce s'était bien réchauffée. La première chose qu'elle fit fut d'arranger une place pour Hook sur le sol près du feu de façon à le réchauffer.

Elle put voir qu'il s'était remis à trembler malgré le fait qu'il faisait plutôt chaud dans la cabine. Elle savait comment fonctionnaient les frissons, il aurait probablement pu porter deux pulls et avoir toujours aussi froid. Mais tout comme la fièvre avait été intense pour Emma, il semblait que les frissons étaient tout aussi sévères chez Killian.

Elle finit d'arranger les couvertures, ni trop près ni trop loin du feu, avant d'aller chercher le pirate.

Elle ne se sentait pas capable de le porter, il allait devoir être au minimum à moitié conscient.

Emma commença par gentiment le secouer par l'épaule.

« Allez Killian, ouvre les yeux » dit-elle doucement.

Killian rogna mais ses yeux restèrent clos.

Pâle, les lèvres sèches et craquelées, le pauvre gars ne ressemblait à rien. Elle continua d'essayer de le réveiller gentiment mais s'inquiéta de plus en plus lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle n'arrivait pas à lui faire ouvrir les yeux.

Elle posa sa paume contre la joue du brun et fut alarmée par la froideur de sa peau contre la sienne.

Elle l'admet, elle n'a aucune idée d'où sortirent les mots suivants mais pour sa défense, elle commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter.

 _Donc…_

« Killian, je viens d'enlever ma chemise, tu vas vraiment louper ça ? »

 _Ouais…_

Elle observa son visage avec espoir, et au départ rien ne se passa. Au bout de quelques minutes, qui parurent une éternité, ses yeux s'entrouvrirent. Elle plaça ses mains de chaque côté du visage du brun, fixant ses yeux bleus voilés.

La jeune femme se mit à rire, à la fois légèrement soulagée et exaspérée.

« Sérieusement – c'est avec _ça_ que t'ouvres les yeux ? Mon dieu… »

Il marmonna alors quelque chose et elle était sûre que c'était son prénom.

« Oui Killian c'est moi - on va devoir te rapprocher du feu, tu peux te lever ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il tenta un demi-sourire et tendit une main, caressant sa joue et la faisant légèrement sursauter au contact.

Il murmura à nouveau quelque chose mais elle ne décrypta pas.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, se rapprochant de lui pour mieux l'entendre.

« T'as tjours ta chmise » se plaint-il, un léger rire dans la voix.

« Jésus chr- assied-toi Hook » siffla Emma, plaçant sa main sur la nuque du pirate. « Prêt ? Un, deux, trois » Elle le tira en position verticale et il l'aida autant qu'il le put.

L'effort sembla beaucoup lui couter et il reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de la blonde, le bras d'Emma placé dans son dos lui donnant assez de support pour rester assis.

Emma ne le réalisa pas mais sa main traçait de petits cercles réconfortants sur son dos tandis qu'il s'appuyait contre elle.

* * *

Il n'arrivait pas à croire à quel point il était faible, même dans son rêve, il avait à peine la force d'un chaton – il était tellement fatigué, sa bouche si sèche qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir mangé du coton, et ses articulations lui faisaient souffrir le martyr. Le simple fait de s'assoir était un exploit gargantuesque.

Emma le tenait fermement, lui donnant la possibilité de se reposer. Elle avait l'air tellement réelle, tellement chaude – tellement vraie.

Le brouillard dans son esprit sembla s'éclaircir juste assez pour le laisser se demander s'il était vraiment en train de rêver…

* * *

 _Wow, le simple fait de le lever l'a vidé de son énergie_ remarqua Emma tandis qu'il essayait de se reprendre. Pas étonnant qu'il se fût contenté de rester allonger malgré l'air ambiant de plus en plus froid. Elle était immensément contente de sa décision de venir le voir – dieu seul sait ce qui aurait pu arriver si elle avait remis ça à plus tard.

« On y est presque » dit-elle, jetant un coup d'œil sceptique à ce qui semblait, en cet instant, une distance impossible à parcourir jusqu'au nid de couvertures.

Il soupira quelque chose contre son cou, des mots qu'elle aurait manqués s'il ne les avait pas murmurés près de son oreille.

« Tu crois que tu ne peux pas ? » répéta-t-elle. « Ça ne sonne pas comme le Killian que nous connaissons et aimons ».

Elle faillit avaler sa langue – venait-elle vraiment de dire ça ?

« En plus, je croyais que tu ne refusais jamais un défi ? » ajouta-t-elle rapidement pour faire diversion, lui retirant les couvertures qui le couvraient.

Elle se leva, maintenant sa prise sur lui d'une main pour le garder droit, utilisant l'autre pour placer ses jambes au bord du lit.

Elle s'assit à ses côtés et plaça un bras sur ses épaules. Le brun avait le menton posé contre sa poitrine et il semblait avoir fermé les yeux à nouveau.

« Nous y sommes presque, allez tu peux le faire ! » l'encouragea la blonde, glissant son autre bras autour de sa taille de façon à soutenir son poids le plus possible.

« A trois, d'accord ? »

Hook se força à ouvrir les yeux, levant juste assez la tête pour regarder le but à atteindre.

« Undeuxtrois » dit Emma dans un souffle, se levant et entrainant Hook avec elle.

Un pas tremblant en avant, deux pas en avant –

Elle devait supporter la plupart de son poids mais Hook faisait chaque pas avec détermination et cela la faisait légèrement sourire - en effet, il ne refusait jamais un défi.

Il trébucha et elle le rattrapa, le rapprochant d'elle le plus possible tandis qu'ils chancelaient sur place pour qu'elle puisse les garder tous les deux debout.

« Sommes-nous… en train de danser Swan ? » murmura-t-il, faisant une pause à chaque respiration. Elle aurait juré l'avoir vu faire un clin d'œil.

« Peut-être une autre fois Killian » dit-elle amusée. « Quand tu tiendras debout tout seul ».

« Je… te ferai tenir… cette promesse » jura-t-il, le fantôme de son sourire habituel flottant sur ses lèvres.

« Bien sûr que tu le feras » acquiesça Emma, réajustant son bras et faisant glisser involontairement la main du pirate sur sa –

« Hook – ta main, tamaintamaintamain ! »

Il retira sa main de sa, hum, poitrine. Un peu trop lentement au gout de la blonde.

Elle était presque sûre de l'avoir entendu rire.

« Je n'hésiterai pas à frapper un homme malade Hook, ne me tente pas » grommela Emma.

Ils finirent par arriver à l'endroit voulu, au moment où il se remit à tousser.

La toux sembla lui prendre les dernières forces qu'il avait mobilisé dans l'exploit pour se rapprocher du feu.

Son genou céda sous son poids et il fallut chaque once de force et de finesse de la part d'Emma pour le déposer délicatement en position assise – faisant de son mieux pour ne pas lui tomber dessus.

« Mon dieu – je n'aime vraiment pas cette toux » déclara Emma tandis que les épaules du brun étaient violemment secouées, ne tenant droit qu'avec l'aide d'Emma. Heureusement qu'elle était allée chercher un bon sirop contre la toux.

« Tu l'as fait » le félicita Emma, reprenant son souffle tout en drapant une des couvertures autour des épaules du malade, « je savais que tu pouvais le faire » lui dit-elle alors que ses yeux se fermaient à nouveau, s'endormant même en position assise.

Elle savait qu'il était déshydraté rien qu'en voyait l'état de ses lèvres, elle n'était pas encore prête à le laisser dormir. « Ha, tu ne vas pas t'en sortir aussi facilement » dit-elle, tapotant légèrement sa joue pour le réveiller tout en passant son autre main sous son menton, relevant son visage pour le regarder.

Il ouvrit les yeux à nouveau, réussissant à avoir l'air ennuyé.

« Oui, je sais que t'es fatigué » reconnut la blonde tandis qu'elle s'écartait de lui et se penchait vers la porte, attrapant du bout des doigts les provisions qu'elle avait apporté et les rapprochant.

« Mais j'ai besoin de t'hydrater ou ça ne va faire qu'empirer ».

Il toussa en réponse, si violemment qu'Emma tressaillit.

Ses priorités changèrent sur le champ.

Sa main chercha à tâtons dans les affaires qu'elle avait amenées, jusqu'à se refermer sur ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle récupéra le sirop, laissant Killian s'appuyer contre elle pendant qu'elle dévissait le bouchon.

« Tu ne vas pas aimer ça » dit-elle, versant un bouchon de l'épais liquide violet. « Mais pour être honnête personne n'en est fan ». Elle haussa les épaules. « Considère ça comme une pénitence pour être un emmerdeur première classe » l'informa-t-elle avec un petit sourire suffisant.

Elle le repoussa gentiment pour qu'il puisse avaler le médicament – bien qu'elle dût attendre que la terrible quinte de toux qui secoua sa carcasse passe.

« Ça va t'aider – promis » lui dit-elle.

Dès que le liquide entra en contact avec sa langue, son visage se tordit en une grimace comme si elle le faisait manger un citron, et il fut sur le point de tout recracher.

« Non, non, non Killian, tu dois le boire ! »

Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir l'air presque implorant sur le visage de sa compagne. Pour un moment le regard brumeux 'Je ne suis pas très sûr de ce qui est en train de se passer' s'estompa et ce fut comme s'il savait qu'elle était réellement là. Elle vit l'effort visible que cela lui demanda mais il avala.

Elle soupira avant de sourire « pas si mal pas vrai ? »

« Affreux » corrigea-t-il, le visage toujours tordu en une grimace de dégoût.

« Ton alcool de contrebande est équivalent à du canard WC et tu te plains d'un sirop pour la toux ? » Emma se mit à rire en l'allongeant sur les couvertures, l'enveloppant dedans tandis qu'il parlait.

« T'es en train d'dire qu'tu prendras un verre av' moi ? » sortit-il.

Apparemment elle l'avait à nouveau perdu dans son brouillard.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire aussi malade fut-il, Killian serait toujours Killian. Emma le laissa se reposer quelques minutes, s'émerveillant de la vitesse avec laquelle le sirop avait opéré sa magie, chaque quinte de toux moins violente que la précédente. Elle décida qu'il était temps d'essayer de lui donner de l'eau, tendant à nouveau la main dans le sac de plastique et en sortant la bouteille d'eau, en versant une partie dans une grande tasse qu'elle avait apportée.

Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il essayait de lui dire quelque chose.

« Quoi ? »

Il le répéta, un peu plus fort, mais ça lui échappa à nouveau alors elle se pencha vers lui pour mieux l'entendre.

A ce moment-là il tendit la main et tapa de son doigt le bout du nez de la blonde.

« Blop »

Emma cligna des yeux, figée alors que Hook lui souriait d'un air niais, les yeux à peine ouverts.

« Est-ce que tu viens de… oh oui tu l'as fait. Plus de sirop pour toi ». Emma soupira, plaçant sa main sous la nuque du pirate et levant sa tête pour lui faire rencontrer le rebord de la tasse, l'aidant doucement à boire.

Sa main vint aussitôt à la rencontre de la tasse lorsque l'eau toucha ses lèvres, essayant de l'incliner un peu plus.

« Whoa, whoa » s'exclama Emma en enlevant la tasse. « Doucement, on ne veut pas que tu t'étouffes ».

« S-soif ». Un violent tremblement transforma son propos en une supplique et Emma fut surprise de voir que ce son lui fit mal au cœur.

« Je sais, je sais – mais bois doucement » dit-elle, ramenant la tasse à ses lèvres. « Tu vas aller mieux » le rassura-t-elle.

Quatre tasses plus tard Emma reposa la tête du brun, contente du progrès.

Elle écarta des mèches de son visage tandis qu'il fermait à nouveau les yeux, ses tremblements avaient cessé et la chaleur du feu semblait lui faire le plus grand bien.

Ce n'est qu'en le regardant dormir qu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle faisait.

Pourquoi avait-elle ce sourire en coin ?

Pourquoi continuait-elle de lui caresser les cheveux ?

S'il avait été éveillé, s'il n'avait pas été malade, elle aurait arrêté instantanément.

Mais il était malade et endormi – et cette fois elle ne voyait pas quel mal il y avait à le faire.

Elle regarda le feu et observa les flammes danser dans l'âtre tout en restant à ses côtés, veillant en silence sur le capitaine Hook.

Elle ne se doutât pas une seule seconde que Killian ne dormait pas.

Il garda les yeux fermés, à moitié éveillé et l'esprit s'éclaircissant petit à petit grâce au feu le réchauffant et à l'eau le réhydratant. Il sentait la main d'Emma écarter ses cheveux de son visage dans un rythme réconfortant. Même s'il avait eu la force d'ouvrir les yeux à nouveau il ne l'aurait pas fait, peu importe à quel point c'était tentant de voir son visage. Tellement sur ses gardes son Emma Swan – elle se révélait uniquement lorsque personne ne regardait.

 _Ce n'est pas un rêve_ pensa-t-il, presque souriant alors qu'il s'assoupissait.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà le deuxième chapitre terminé !**_

 _ **Merci à ceux qui ont commenté et montré leur intérêt pour cette fiction, ça fait très plaisir même si ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai écrite ^^**_

 _ **Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour la suite !**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hook se réveilla au son du feu se faisant raviver et des flammes crépitant avec allégresse. Il garda ses yeux fermés quelques minutes supplémentaires tandis que tout lui revenait, la grande majorité avec la qualité d'un rêve à moitié oublié. S'il ouvrait les yeux et qu'Emma était assise là – rien de tout ça n'était un rêve.

Il souleva prudemment ses paupières et la vit, regardant fixement le feu, utilisant le tisonnier pour bouger les restes de bûche tandis que les braises brillaient doucement.

Elle avait l'air de ne pas avoir quitté ses côtés pendant toute la durée de son sommeil, son esprit en revanche semblait loin d'ici, ses yeux réfléchissant les flammes dansantes.

Il se rendit compte qu'il était emmitouflé dans des couvertures qui ne lui appartenaient pas, ce qui signifiait qu'elle les avait probablement amenées. Il profita du fait qu'elle ne s'était pas rendue compte de son réveil pour observer sa silhouette. Une vision étrange, de la voir si… détendue.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil un instant plus tard et eut l'air surprise de le voir la regarder en retour.

« Eh bien voyez-vous ça – il vit ! » dit Emma avec l'ombre d'un sourire. « Comment te sens-tu ? »

Hook faillit sourire en retour – de l'inquiétude sincère de la part de la fille Swan, qui l'aurait cru ?

Il ouvrit la bouche pour la charrier à ce sujet mais son essai se solda par un échec, les mots qu'il essayait de former lui écorchant la gorge.

Emma le vit sur son visage et se mit aussitôt à chercher quelque chose dans le sac de plastique posé près d'elle.

« Je me suis dit que tu allais avoir un peu de mal avec la parole » dit-elle tandis qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de s'asseoir, ses bras tremblant sous l'effort. « Tu avais l'air d'avoir des rochers dans la poitrine plus tôt ». Elle se retourna avec une boite dans les mains.

« Hey, hey, doucement ! » s'exclama-t-elle, attrapant ses épaules pour le maintenir droit alors qu'un de ses bras décidât qu'il n'avait pas le force de le lever et céda sous son poids. Elle appuya son dos contre son bureau – apparemment elle l'avait tiré depuis sa place sous la fenêtre pour qu'il puisse s'adosser contre (comment avait-il fait pour ne pas se réveiller au son de la blonde tirant cette chose ?).

« Tu as eu une sacrée nuit » l'informa-t-elle, l'inspectant pendant que le bureau le soutenait.

 _Et je m'en souviens dans son intégralité – mais tu n'as pas besoin de savoir ça_ se fit-il la remarque pendant qu'elle était occupée à faire surgir une petite pastille jaune d'un emballage en plastique.

Elle le lui offrit, posé au milieu de la paume de sa main tendue.

Hook jeta un coup d'œil à la petite boule jaune puis reporta son regard sur Emma, son expression demandant _qu'est-ce que c'est que ça bon sang ?_

« C'est un strepsil » dit-elle.

« … »

« C'est un bonbon médicament – ça va aider ta gorge à aller mieux » expliqua-t-elle plus avant lorsqu'elle vit le regard vide du pirate.

Hook jeta un nouveau coup d'œil au 'bonbon médicament'. Puis son regard se porta sur elle une nouvelle fois, un regard malicieux dans les yeux alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche.

Il fallut une seconde à Emma pour réaliser qu'il voulait qu' _elle_ le mette dans sa bouche.

« Sérieusement » répondit-elle d'une voix impassible, un sourcil arqué. Killian battit des cils dans sa direction.

« Haha – non ».

Hook ferma la bouche et haussa les épaules, comme s'il n'en avait pas réellement besoin. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'il en avait besoin.

« Bien » dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules blasé.

 _Bien_ semblaient dire les yeux amusés du brun.

Il se mit à tousser, pas aussi violemment que cela avait été mais ce fut assez pour irriter sa gorge endolorie et tordre son visage de douleur

Emma leva les yeux au ciel. « Ouvre, crétin » siffla-t-elle.

Hook ne se fit pas prier et Emma récupéra le comprimé entre son pouce et son index pour le placer sur sa langue.

« N'avale pas, contente toi de le sucer » l'instruit-elle en laissant tomber le bonbon dans sa bouche.

Elle avait l'intention de se reculer mais Hook l'attrapa par le poignet et ses lèvres se refermèrent sur l'index de la blonde, ses yeux s'ancrant dans les siens d'une façon qui figea Emma alors que son cœur battait à toute allure, pompant tout le sang disponible vers son visage, chaque nerf de son être semblant prendre vie en même temps.

Puis son cerveau sembla récupérer une partie du flux sanguin et elle retira rapidement son bras pour libérer son doigt d'entre les lèvres douces du pirate, troublée.

Le sourire de Hook était assorti à l'espièglerie de ses yeux.

Emma le fixa avec un air renfrogné, puis tendit la main et pinça l'épaule de son compagnon – la meilleure chose après le fait de le frapper.

« Ouille » dit-il d'une voix rauque, se faisant également mal à la gorge, ironiquement.

« C'est un avertissement » grogna-t-elle, « lorsque tu iras mieux, je te botterai les fesses dans les règles ».

Hook fit la moue – _pas cool_.

« Je ne suis pas une personne sympa » lui dit-elle, rangeant la boite de médicaments dans le sac plastique rempli de fournitures qu'elle avait amené pour prendre soin de lui.

Les yeux du pirate passèrent du sac vers elle tandis qu'il suçotait son bonbon au citron, ressentant déjà les effets engourdissants dans sa gorge, un sourcil levé.

« De toute évidence » dit-il d'une voix rauque.

« Je te préférais lorsque tu étais endormi ».

* * *

Le strepsil citron remplit bien son boulot, anéantissant la douleur bien que sa voix fût encore rocailleuse.

Emma le fit boire un peu d'eau puis elle entendit son estomac grogner, très peu discrètement.

La main de Hook reposa sur son estomac pendant un moment au son de son corps criant famine. Combien de temps avait-il passé sans manger ?

« C'était toi, ou as-tu avalé un ours furieux avant que je ne te trouve ? » Emma se mit à rire. Hook sembla surpris par le son mais sourit en retour, la regardant curieusement tandis qu'elle versait quelque chose de fumant depuis un thermos dans un bol.

« Le fameux bouillon de poule de Grand-maman » dit-elle, lui offrant le bol.

« Je ne suis pas sûre de connaitre le remède pirate contre la grippe – qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-elle tandis que Hook s'avançait vers la cheminée, la main cherchant dans une encoche qu'Emma n'avait pas remarqué et en sortant une bouteille avec un bouchon en liège.

Il enleva le bouchon avec ses dents et essaya d'en verser le contenu dans la soupe.

Emma garda le bol de soupe contre elle de manière protective.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle, regardant la bouteille d'un air suspicieux.

Puis elle la senti.

« Est-ce que c'est du _rhum_ ? » s'enquit-elle avec incrédulité. Hook cligna des yeux à la remarque avant d'hausser les épaules.

« Remède pirate » murmura-t-il, crachant le bouchon au loin.

Emma le fixa pendant une bonne minute. « T'as perdu la tête ? » finit-elle par demander.

Il lui lança un regard qui signifiait clairement qu'il ne voyait pas où était le problème.

« Levons un peu le pied sur la sauce, d'accord ? » demanda Emma, récupérant la bouteille de ses mains.

« Ici on ne mange que la soupe » lui dit-elle, lui offrant à nouveau le bol.

Il lui prit le bol des mains mais dès qu'elle s'écarta il sembla sur le point de tout renverser, les mains tremblantes. Elle l'observa du coin de l'œil essayer de porter le rebord du bol à ses lèvres, prétextant être occupée à chercher quelque chose dans le sac.

Étrangement, elle se rendit compte qu'elle essayait de ne pas l'embarrasser.

Hook faillit réussir plusieurs fois mais à chaque fois sa main se mettait à trembler et il était sur le point de tout renverser. Tout ça le frustrait, plus il le tenait pendant qu'Emma farfouillait dans le sac et plus il avait l'impression qu'il allait tout lâcher.

Affamé mais avec une force tellement basse qu'il n'arrivait pas à porter le bol à ses lèvres – il n'avait qu'une envie, balancer cette maudite chose à l'autre bout de la pièce.

C'est à cet instant que la main d'Emma toucha la sienne, un toucher aussi doux que la soie qui l'aida à stabiliser le bol.

Il lui lança un regard noir, comme pour lui dire _Je peux le faire_.

« Je suis sûre que tu en es capable _Capitaine Crochet_ » répondit-elle, insistant tout particulièrement sur son surnom. En réponse son expression fut un mélange de sarcasme et d'irritabilité.

« Mais juste pour cette fois on va le faire à la manière simple » dit-elle tandis qu'elle l'aidait à porter le bol à ses lèvres.

« J'ai moi-même été une ou deux fois aussi malade au fil des années » commença Emma, stabilisant sa main alors qu'il vidait le contenu du bol. « Une fois, j'étais tellement terrassée par la grippe que le premier jour je n'ai même pas été capable de me lever et de quitter la salle de bain » dit-elle dans un rire, « j'étais l'image même du pathétique » plaisanta-t-elle.

Les yeux de Killian ne la quittèrent pas une seule seconde pendant sa tirade, la soupe chaude le réchauffant jusqu'aux orteils – il ne l'avait jamais entendue parler de son passé de son propre accord, même un détail comme celui-là.

« J'ai dû dormir pendant seize heures sur le carrelage avant de trouver la force de me lever » continua-t-elle, récupérant le bol.

Elle fut surprise de le trouver vide.

« Bon sang Killian, l'as-tu seulement goûtée ? »

Il se lécha lentement les lèvres d'une manière sensuelle et lui fit un clin d'œil en réponse.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put cacher le sourire qui naquit au coin de ses lèvres, ouvrant le thermos une fois de plus et remplissant le bol. Elle remarqua qu'il la regardait toujours, comme s'il l'encourageait à continuer l'histoire.

« Je n'ai pas grand-chose à rajouter, mais j'aurais tué pour que quelqu'un m'apporte de la soupe ou, tu sais – me mette une balle en pleine tête et me sorte de ma misère ».

Le brun haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« Personne ? » demanda-t-il, la voix un peu moins râpeuse.

« … Essayons de faire durer ce bol un peu plus de huit secondes d'accord ? » Emma sourit, évitant soigneusement la question et sortant de nulle part une cuiller en plastique.

* * *

Elle l'aida à manger le second bol pendant qu'il essayait de la faire parler avec des regards et quelques mots.

Soit il était très expressif, soit Emma devenait très douée pour le comprendre sans parole.

A un moment il arriva à la faire parler de son passé à nouveau.

« J'aurais peut-être dû être infirmière plutôt que chasseur de prime »

Il tiqua un peu à ça « chasseur de prime ? » réussit-il à dire d'une voix rauque.

« Avant de venir ici » dit-elle avec prudence – pourquoi lui racontait-elle toutes ces choses ?

« Ceci explique cela » acquiesça-t-il.

« Ça veut dire quoi ça ? » s'exclama-t-elle. Peut-être était-ce la maladie, mais Hook aurait juré avoir entendu une note joueuse dans sa voix.

Ses grands yeux bleus prirent un regard de chien battu – _rien_.

« Foutaises, dit-moi » demanda-t-elle face à sa réponse non-verbale. Il battit des cils dans sa direction et elle rit.

Il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi ouverte et détendue auparavant. Bon, ce n'était pas beaucoup plus ouvert et détendu, mais pour Emma c'était énorme.

« Très bien, ne dit rien ». Elle haussa les épaules comme si elle s'en fichait totalement, tout en grattant le bol pour récupérer les restes de soupe et les porter à sa bouche. S'il connaissait Emma ne serait-ce qu'un peu, elle allait éventuellement revenir sur cette question plus tard.

« J'étais douée pour ça – s'ils mentaient je le savais, et je finissais toujours par trouver celui que je pourchassais » lui dit-elle alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche et prenait les restes de soupe de la cuiller offerte.

« Dis-m'en plus » dit-il après avoir avalé.

Emma ressentit soudain une tension dans les épaules lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait raconté beaucoup de choses sur elle. Bien plus qu'elle n'avait eu l'intention de lui dire. Elle reposa le bol.

« Tu as encore faim ? Il y en a encore » l'informa-t-elle, montrant de la tête le thermos à moitié vide. Il refusa l'offre de la tête.

Hook vit les murs se relever après son intervention et jura intérieurement, pourquoi la garde devait-elle apparaître maintenant ?

Il essaya de l'encourager à continuer, mais elle prit une autre route et changea de sujet.

« J'ai une autre histoire à vrai dire » dit-elle, souriant gentiment.

 _Oh bon sang_ pensa Hook.

« Il était une fois, une fille prénommée Emma tomba malade et un pirate vint s'occuper d'elle » commença-t-elle, presque sincère. D'accord, ça ne prenait pas la direction qu'il avait imaginée, et pourquoi les cheveux sur sa nuque se dressaient-ils ?

« Et quand elle fut guérie, il enleva son t-shirt et s'en alla vers l'endroit où ses parents venaient juste d'arriver » raconta-t-elle en lui lançant un regard noir.

Et… voilà pourquoi.

« Ils furent bien sûr mortifiés de le voir s'échapper sans explication aucune, une traînée de sous-entendus suivant ses traces, et en vinrent immédiatement à la conclusion que leur fille venait de se taper le Capitaine Crochet – une phrase que je n'aurais jamais imaginé devoir prononcer de toute ma vie, soit dit en passant » l'informa-t-elle. « Puis ils essayèrent d'avoir avec elle LA conversation ».

Les yeux de Hook s'agrandirent.

« Ouais, celle-là. Donc je me suis dit que je devrais te prévenir – la vengeance sera mienne » dit-elle d'un air détendu, comme si elle lui annonçait être passée chercher des affaires au pressing.

Hook se contenta de la fixer pendant une minute. « C'est noté » finit-il par dire, essayant de ne pas paraître affecté par la nouvelle.

« Bien » dit-elle, lui donnant une version du sourire espiègle qu'il portait souvent lui-même avant de passer en mode emmerdeur de première catégorie.

Le pirate fit semblant de tousser, comme pour lui rappeler qu'elle jurait vengeance à un homme malade.

« Ouais, ouais, j'attendrai que tu retrouves toutes tes forces » dit-elle, de nouveau une note mutine dans la voix.

« Heureusement pour toi j'aime me battre à la loyale » dit-elle, tendant la main pour la placer doucement sur le front du pirate. « Les frissons et la fièvre ont disparu, je pense que c'est la grippe la plus rapide que je n'ai jamais vu ».

Elle retira sa main mais il encercla doucement son poignet de ses doigts, l'attrapant pour une seconde fois cette nuit-là.

Emma s'attendait à ce qu'il fasse quelque chose sexy ou énervant mais s'empêcha de retirer sa main de son emprise lorsqu'elle vit à quel point son expression était sincère.

Doucement, il la tira en avant et plaça délicatement sa main à l'emplacement de son cœur.

Il y avait quelque chose de très, très familier dans ce geste et d'une certaine façon c'était très… intime.

Hook observa attentivement son visage. Lorsqu'elle ne se recula pas, il prit la parole.

« Grâce à toi je suppose » dit-il, la voix toujours rauque et râpeuse, lui offrant un sourire sincère.

Pendant une seconde, il vit qu'il avait touché quelque chose en elle. C'était à la fois une victoire et une erreur – car en cet instant il vit qu'elle était effrayée.

Emma essaya d'avaler la boule qu'elle avait dans la gorge, vibrant au rythme de son cœur – que se passait-il ?

« Je… je devrais y aller » dit-elle en récupérant sa main et se mettant sur ses pieds. Juste comme ça les murs furent de nouveau en place et elle fut tout juste en mesure de combattre son envie de fuir.

« Je dois récupérer plus de bois pour le feu » mentit-elle.

Hook tendit la main dans sa direction mais elle s'écarta de lui – il avait dit le mot de trop. « Emma » tenta-t-il, ce qui faillit lancer une nouvelle quinte de toux – mais elle avait déjà pris la direction de la porte.

Il se serait levé pour lui courir après s'il en avait eu la force, mais malheureusement il était toujours en convalescence et resta dans son nid de couvertures près du feu.

Elle fit brièvement une pause à la porte à l'entente de son nom mais ne regarda pas en arrière.

« Je reviens » dit-elle, ayant l'air de se contrôler pour ne pas avoir l'air secouée, avant de disparaître par la porte, échappant à sa présence.

« Merde » marmonna Hook, grimaçant à cause de sa gorge protestant face à l'usage trop fréquent de sa voix.

 _J'aurai dû le savoir_ pensa-t-il, fixant l'endroit où elle avait disparu.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà le 3ème chapitre !**_

 _ **Merci encore pour tous vos commentaires, ça fait super plaisir ! :D Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour la suite, bon week-end !**_


	4. Chapter 4

À vrai dire, Emma n'était pas allée très loin, elle avait plus ou moins arrêté de fuir dès l'instant où elle avait posé le pied sur le pont du bateau, prenant une grande inspiration et observant le ciel.

 _Quand on prie la bonne étoile_ …

La phrase sembla lui venir de nulle part et elle admira le ciel qui commençait à bleuir avec les premières lueurs du jour. Une de ses sœurs d'adoption, qu'elle avait fréquenté une semaine, lui avait dit que les étoiles étaient des fées, voilà pourquoi on faisait des vœux en les regardant – enfin, elle avait rencontré de vraies fées depuis dans cette petite ville alors ça la faisait bien rire…

« J'aimerais vraiment savoir quoi faire » leur dit-elle.

« Un conseil, oh fées du cosmos infini ? »

Les étoiles brillèrent à peine alors qu'elles disparaissaient doucement sous les rayons du soleil levant.

« …Rien. Vraiment ? » insista-t-elle, comme si elle s'attendait vraiment à une réponse de leur part.

« Eh bien, merci pour vos conseils espèce de garces brillantes » murmura-t-elle, sortant son portable de sa poche et composant un numéro. Elle plaça le combiné à son oreille et pria Dieu pour ne pas tomber sur la boite vocale.

* * *

Hook toussa, grimaçant. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait autant de temps ? Pensait-elle vraiment pouvoir rester cachée dehors pour toujours ? Et oui, il savait qu'elle était toujours là, _se cachant_ de lui.

Il allait attendre un peu – ensuite il irait après elle, maintenant que la soupe avait restauré une partie de ses forces.

Parce que son cygne* se trompait lourdement si elle pensait pouvoir se cacher pour toujours et attendre de restaurer ses murs avant de revenir – ce n'était pas dans la nature des pirates de laisser les choses décanter. Il toussa un peu plus et grimaça quand l'action lui fit mal à la gorge.

Il vit la petite bouteille de sirop pour la toux qu'Emma avait apporté avec elle et pencha la tête avec curiosité – c'était le truc qu'elle lui avait fait boire pour qu'il se sente mieux nan ?

Il se pencha en avant et la ramassa, l'observant avec sérieux. Apparemment ça allait le faire agir un peu bizarrement.

Bon, rien qu'une petite goutte, histoire d'atténuer la douleur…

* * *

« Vous écoutez bien Red, si vous êtes chanceux vous la verrez aussi, jusque-là laissez-moi un message ! » déclara une voix joyeuse avant que le bip ne lui signale qu'elle pouvait commencer à parler.

« Bon sang Ruby – la seule nuit où ton portable n'est pas chirurgicalement attaché à ta main » s'exclama Emma d'un ton brusque dans le combiné. Elle prit une grande inspiration. « Eh bien, pas grand-chose de neuf – juste sur le Jolly Roger en train de jouer les infirmières pour Hook – avant même que t'y penses, non, pas ce genre d'infirmière espèce de perverse – appelle moi ».

Emma raccrocha et fit un demi sourire – ce message allait littéralement faire exploser la tête de Ruby.

Se sentant un peu moins ébranlée par ce qui s'était passé avec Hook, Emma se retourna pour repartir vers la cabine. Elle ne rentra pas tout de suite, pendant quelques instants elle se contenta de fixer la porte, se sentant lâche – et légèrement un sale type.

Elle espérait secrètement qu'il serait endormi lorsqu'elle ouvrirait la porte, mais elle savait que la probabilité que sa chance soit aussi bonne équivalait à la probabilité qu'une boule de neige tienne une éternité en enfer.

Elle croisât néanmoins les doigts et poussa doucement la porte d'un demi millimètre pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur… Elle vit Hook toujours appuyé contre le bureau qu'elle avait approché pour l'adosser, prenant une grande gorgée de la bouteille de rhum qu'elle avait mis de côté – apparemment pas assez loin.

Elle ne s'en serait pas préoccupée si elle n'avait pas également aperçu la bouteille de sirop contre la toux ouverte à côté de lui.

« Hey ! » dit Emma d'un ton brusque, oubliant sa peur et l'incident dans son ensemble tandis qu'elle déboulait dans la pièce.

« Arrête-ça ! Tu ne peux pas boire d'alcool après avoir pris du sirop contre la toux espèce d'idiot ! » le gronda-t-elle, s'agenouillant près de lui et essayant de lui prendre la bouteille des mains. Mais il écarta la main et la maintint hors de sa portée.

« Swan mon ange, tu vas découvrir que les pirates font ce que bon leur semble » dit-il dans un rire.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel et essaya de le tenir par l'épaule pour attraper la bouteille dans sa main.

« Bien que j'apprécie toujours de te voir aussi tactile avec moi chérie » dit-il, réussissant toujours à garder la bouteille hors de sa portée avec un petit air effronté « et je partage beaucoup de choses » lui dit-il calmement, Emma remarquant que sa voix avait l'air remarquablement mieux, bien qu'encore éraillée. « Mais le rhum n'en fait pas partie » finit-il, évitant sa main tendue et prenant une nouvelle gorgée.

« Hook – »

« Ohhh, on en revient à Hook hein ? » demanda-t-il malicieusement, une légère note d'amertume dans la voix, tenant le rhum derrière son dos alors qu'elle essayait de le contourner pour la récupérer et échouait.

« Tu vas mal finir si tu mélanges le rhum avec ce genre de choses » le mit-elle en garde, montrant du doigt la bouteille de sirop (à vrai dire, ses yeux étaient déjà un peu voilés).

Killian, cependant, jeta à peine un coup d'œil au médicament.

« Je vais prendre le risque » lui dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules, plaçant la bouteille sur ses genoux comme s'il avait l'intention d'en boire à nouveau.

« Pas moi – donne-moi la bouteille » dit-elle platement, tendant la main dans sa direction. Après tous les efforts qu'elle avait fourni pour le faire aller mieux, elle n'allait certainement pas le laisser tout foutre en l'air en faisant quelque chose qui allait le rendre malade à nouveau.

Mais c'était un pirate, et elle savait qu'elle avait peu de chances de réussir à lui faire faire quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas envie de faire.

« Non » dit-il simplement, ses yeux ancrés dans ceux de la blonde, l'ombre d'un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres.

« Ce n'était pas une question » grogna Emma.

L'expression de Killian se changea en quelque chose qu'Emma aurait seulement pu décrire comme un regard 'Ose pour voir' et elle plissa les yeux, comme pour dire 'Défi accepté'.

Ils s'observèrent en silence pendant un moment, Hook tenant la bouteille pendant qu'Emma gardait sa main tendue dans sa direction. Le calme ne dura pas longtemps.

Emma s'élança pour la récupérer mais rata et Hook la porta à sa bouche, buvant comme s'il goutait du rhum pour la dernière fois de sa vie, et bien déterminé à la finir avant que la blonde ne la lui vole.

Avec un cri de frustration Emma se jeta sur lui et ils commencèrent à se battre pour la bouteille.

* * *

« C'est toujours un plaisir de te voir Rouge » déclara Snow, faisant un câlin à sa vieille amie.

« Yeah, la prochaine fois on pourrait trainer toutes ensemble – toi, moi et Emma. Se faire une soirée fille » dit-elle, « pas que je n'aime pas te voir Charming » assura Ruby à David, qui lui fit un sourire en retour.

« Je comprends Ruby – du temps entre filles » dit-il alors que Ruby semblât sentir quelque chose dans sa poche arrière.

Elle en sortit son portable et sourit, tandis que Snow entendait la bouilloire siffler.

« Est-ce que j'avais encore laissé cette chose allumée ? » murmura-t-elle, se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour l'éteindre.

« Zut, quelqu'un m'a appelé. Oh, c'était Emma ! » dit-elle, « la seule fois où je ne réponds pas au téléphone » souffla-t-elle avec exaspération.

« Bizarre – il est vraiment tard, enfin, tôt ? » David se mit à rire « on a vraaaaaiment pas vu le temps passer à discuter » dit-il dans un bâillement.

« 28 ans de potins à rattraper peuvent avoir cet effet » dit-elle en haussant les épaules. « Oh bien, elle a laissé un message » s'exclama Ruby en vérifiant sa boite de réception.

« Tu penses qu'elle voulait quoi ? » demanda David avec curiosité.

« Attends, je vais mettre sur haut-parleur… »

* * *

Ils étaient en train de rouler sur le sol, se battant à pleines mains, luttant dans le nid de couvertures – renversant du rhum un peu partout. Elle était presque sure qu'à un moment il lui avait tiré les cheveux, et elle l'avait giflé au moins une fois. Au final, Emma réussit à lui arracher la bouteille des mains et la tint bien haut au-dessus de sa tête en guise de triomphe tandis que Hook était étalé sous elle.

« Tu as l'air d'aller mieux en tout cas » souffla-t-elle, « pour un idiot ».

« J't'aime pas » dit-il avec irritation, ayant l'air d'un môme de cinq ans un peu éméché.

Emma remarqua que la bouteille était vide et soupira, baissant les yeux pour le voir lui sourire.

« Ris tant que tu peux garçon de cabine, j'espère que tu vas vomir ».

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle réalisa finalement pourquoi il souriait – elle était en train de le chevaucher.

« Met de côté une chevauchée pour le pirate » dit-il d'un ton lubrique, une main reposant sur la hanche de la blonde.

Son visage virât au rouge alors qu'elle étendait la main pour retirer la sienne.

Il avait cependant deux longueurs d'avance sur elle et donna un coup de hanche tout en les faisant rouler – finissant au-dessus d'elle.

« Regarde-toi, toute force retrouvée » dit-elle, essayant de couvrir le fait que son cœur battait à cent à l'heure.

« Grâce à toi » dit-il, son visage se rapprochant doucement, de plus en plus, du sien.

« Comment puis-je rendre la pareille milady ? » murmura-t-il.

S'il pensait une seule seconde qu'il allait l'embusquer avec ces idioties cette fois il se mettait le doigt d'en l'œil, oh tellement.

Il allait geler en enfer avant qu'elle ne cède !

Mais pourquoi avait-elle l'impression d'avoir un estomac rempli de papillons ?

« A vrai dire, à mon avis nous sommes à égalité » dit-elle, cachant à peine les trémolos dans sa voix, essayant de lui lancer un regard noir mais finissant seulement par fixer sa bouche.

« Ecarte-toi ! » ordonna-t-elle.

« Tu pourrais me repousser assez facilement » lui assura-t-il « après tout, je n'ai pas encore retrouvé toute ma force jeune fille ».

Son visage se rapprochait encore un peu plus du sien, laissant une distance dangereusement petite entre leurs lèvres. Ils devaient être très proches du feu car elle avait très… chaud.

« Toi essayant de me sauter dessus à chaque fois qu'on se voit, ça devient lassant » dit-elle en essayant de paraitre exaspérée, mais le tremblement de sa voix la trahissait.

« De quelle autre façon suis-je sensé te retenir ? » demanda-t-il, ses yeux perçant ceux de sa compagne alors que ses lèvres planaient au-dessus des siennes.

Il fallait qu'elle bouge, il fallait qu'elle le pousse.

Alors pourquoi ne le faisait-elle pas ?

« Emma » murmura-t-il, ses lèvres effleurant les siennes alors qu'il prononçait son nom, les yeux mi-clos et son haleine sentant un mélange plaisant entre du rhum et du raisin.

Les yeux d'Emma étaient presque clos eux aussi, parce la barbe ! _Au diable toute cette situation_ pensa-t-elle. Elle amenuisa avec hésitation l'espace entre eux et pressa ses lèvres contre celles du pirate.

C'était un baiser assez tendre, ses lèvres étaient douces, une légère chaleur émergea au toucher et son cœur se mit à battre dans sa gorge…

Et puis il gâcha tout en s'écroulant sur elle, complètement amorphe, arrachant à la blonde un cri perçant alors qu'il l'écrasait de tout son poids – l'entière situation ponctuée par son léger ronflement.

Apparemment la copieuse quantité de rhum et de sirop pour la toux qu'il avait ingurgitée venait juste de faire effet.

Le regard voilé, qu'elle avait pris pour du désir, était en fait un nuage groggy dans lequel il s'était progressivement enfoncé.

« Killian » dit-elle dans un souffle, essayant de le bouger. Il refusa mollement de l'aider, respirant doucement dans son sommeil de drogué.

Emma se retrouva à bout de souffle à essayer de le faire bouger, sans succès, avant de s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle.

« Bon sang ce que t'es lourd » souffla-t-elle, sa tête une fois de plus placée dans le creux de son cou.

C'était incroyablement gênant.

Dieu merci personne n'était là pour voir ça-

La porte de la cabine s'ouvrit à la volée et Emma réussit tout juste à relever la tête pour voir David se tenir sur le pas de la porte.

Et il la regardait avec des yeux écarquillés, allongée sur une pile de couvertures près d'un feu crépitant, une bouteille de rhum vide près d'eux deux – avec lui au-dessus d'elle comme s'il lui faisait un suçon au lieu d'être inconscient.

« Je te déteste » murmura Emma en levant les yeux au ciel.

…

* * *

 _*blague sur le fait qu'elle s'appelle Emma Swan, difficile de faire le jeu de mots en français ^^_

 ** _Voilà, voilà, plus qu'un chapitre avant la fin !_**

 ** _J'espère que celui là vous a plu, merci pour vos commentaires ça fait super plaisir :D_**

 ** _Bon week-end !_**


End file.
